Present
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: France notices England has been wearing the same outfit for years, so she suggests something else for her to wear. England does not approve. FRUK, Nyotalia FRUK, Female FrancexFemale England, Genderbend, Yuri/Lesbian, *Oneshot* Lemon (No smut), Maid outfit, cosplay, Pervert France, Tsundere England


**There is not nearly enough Nyo FRUK in the world**

 **I feel like Nyo France while classy would still be as perverted as her male form. Just my opinion**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

France sat silently in her seat peering across the table, her head rested on her hands. Her lips covered by her fingers as she watched a certain pig-tailed nation from the other side of the room. Silently taking in her appearance and venting her own frustrations inside instead of attempting to start an argument while another nation spoke.

England was currently making drinks for everyone, she was the best person at brewing tea and had no problem making it for others. Enjoying being helpful towards other people. Though she was stubborn one thing was true, England had a kind heart and she always had done since she was young. She just tended to be a bit cocky sometimes.

She had grown up alongside her for crying out loud, she alongside many others were some of the oldest nations here. She knew England better than most, hell better than America. There were many stories and secrets that she and England shared from their past; some good, some bad, some ugly, some cringey and some downright hilarious.

However, there was one thing that bothered France as she was known for her style. Since they were kids, England had always worn the same outfit every single day. It was either her current blue dress or on the rare occasion her military uniform. Never had she seen England wear anything else, I mean did she own any other clothes at all?

Or was she too stuck up to even let loose and wear something more casual for once? She really needed to step up her wardrobe and take pride in herself as a woman. Hell, if not that then her pride as a nation, she hated stereotypes yet right now she was fitting so many it hurt. Hell her accent was downright cockney.

She could try something with more lace which would look cute on her. Hell, it may give her a boost of sex appeal. A shorter skirt would show off her long legs and that nice ass of hers. Some different colours would look good with her hair colour too. Maybe some red or black, hell even white would look good on her. But no, she never changed from blue or green.

Though she was not as stunning as herself, England was still a very pretty woman. But she just tended to dress so plainly her true potential was never given ability to shine. In France's opinion, it really was a shame, it was such a waste of her good looks. What with that baby face of hers, those big green eyes and that long blonde princess hair.

A small smirk then spread across her face as a plan came into her mind. Probably her best one to date and she patted herself on the back for being so smart, she really didn't get enough credit. She would have to buy England a new outfit, one that would suit her even better than her usual one.

* * *

France hummed cheerfully as she approached England with a big smile on her face. Her hands hidden behind her back radiating an aura of mischief about her person. "Bonjour Angleterre" she cooed sweetly. She felt so proud of herself, there was no way that this attire would not suit her. She had taken the time to consider every aspect of the garment.

England turned to face France, a shiver running down her spine. She knew that look all too well and it had become one she hated and feared more than anything. She could see France was hiding something behind her back and she could tell it wasn't something good. While she acted like a lady, France was a mischief maker to her core.

"What is it France?" she asked suspiciously. She knew from experience growing up alongside the older female that she had a knack for pulling pranks and teasing her relentlessly. While they got along every now and again, she often grew tired of France's antics despite trying to act like an older sister figure to everyone.

France smirked playfully "I got you a present" she teased. It would certainly suit her compared to her usual clothes, after all nobody had better style than she did. England softened, her previous tenseness all but dissipating. Looking genuinely touched that France had gotten her a present as she rarely got gifts from any of the other nations.

However, the hope of any sort of meaningful and sweet moment between the two of them would be instantly shattered. For France had been unable to resist the style of the first outfit she had seen, though she had looked at many this had been the one she had chosen. Not knowing it would actually upset England.

France then pulled out a French maid costume from behind her back, a beaming smile on her face a she revealed the outfit. Feeling proud of her choice in clothing, all her hard work paying off "Angleterre, Zhis outfit should suit you most of all oui?" she replied proudly. Now England could be stylish too.

England all but fainted and her face went as red as the jam she had with her scones. Nearly dying from embarrassment at the sight before her and the situation she was now in. Now France had gone too far in terms of jokes, this was by far the most embarrassing thing she had ever been forced to endure because of the French woman.

It had a small ruffled cap almost like a headband, short poufy sleeves and a white ruffle chest. A shoulder-less corset like waistcoat that would complement her small breasts perfectly. A white apron around the waist, a thigh length skirt with a ruffled underskirt and matching black stockings. Obviously bought from an adult store and not one for proper usage at all.

A few of the other nations blushed, especially Spain, Prussia, Germany and Canada. However, the first three seemingly agreed with France's attire choice for the Brit. Their eyes glued to the outfit but every now and again flicking back from it to England. Her already aware of just what kinds of things would be running through their minds.

England growled angrily under her breath, how _dare_ France humiliate her like this. In front of all the other nations to boot, she would never be able to live this down. Hell, what kinds of rumours and tales would come up about her after this? She already had a reputation as a pervert because of her pirate years after all.

She then smacked France atop the head with her broom, causing the other woman to crash to the floor. Messing up her perfectly quaffed bun as she did so, then stormed off in a huff. Small tears spiked her eyes as she stormed off, she had never been so humiliated in her entire life. She couldn't even bring herself to look at France right now.

France winced and frowned, slowly picking herself up from the floor. Groaning under her breath and rubbing her now sore head tenderly. How unladylike of England, she had simply wanted to give her something better to wear. She tried to be nice and helpful only to receive abuse instead of a word of thanks from her?

However, she could always try again when England was drunk or alone behind closed doors. Though she had a better alcohol tolerance than her male counterpart, once you got a few in her she became cocky. Then she would have nothing to be ashamed of, I mean nobody else would know.

France's blue eyes then gleamed brightly, she would make England look sexy. She had to see England in this outfit, desperate to have the memory burned into her mind. Perhaps she would get her contacts too, then she could see those lovely green eyes of hers up close. That didn't sound like too bad of an idea at all in fact.


End file.
